


Seeking: Draco Malfoy

by deardeay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardeay/pseuds/deardeay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sabe que Draco lo quiere; pero también que está demasiado nervioso para hacer algo. Así que decide poner un anuncio para atraerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking: Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeking: Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441702) by [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black). 



> Estoy un poco nerviosa: ésta es mi primer traducción y no tengo beta, así que no estoy segura de que tan bien quedó.   
> De igual manera sé que está leíble, y eso ya es algo. Así que disfrútenlo.

 

 

Hermione levantó la vista del gran libro frente a ella y dijo: —¿Ya terminaste?

 

Harry levantó la vista del pergamino y suspiró. —Aún no— respondió, bajando la cabeza. —Simplemente no puedo pensar en qué otra cosa escribir.

 

—Bueno, ya _sabes_ que le gustas. _Sabes_ que le gusta atar a sus hombres. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede pensar?

 

Harry dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. —No quiero un montón de tipos pervertidos en mi flu día y noche. Tengo que hacer algo a lo que sólo él responda.

 

Hermione alzó una ceja. —¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?

 

—Por última vez, sí. Hemos estado jugando este juego durante mucho tiempo.

 

—¿El juego “Salir a beber y mirar fijamente a los ojos del otro”?

 

—¡Sí!—Exclamó Harry. —Por no hablar de la paja que le di en el baño del Caldero Chorreante. Él no lo recuerda, sin embargo, fue muy bueno.

 

—Así que, naturalmente, ¿la idea es atraerlo poniendo un anuncio en la próxima edición de _WandWorks_?

 

—Tú eres quien lo sugirió. Lo viste leyéndola la semana pasada, ¿no? Incluso parecía estar prestando atención a los anuncios de la sección de perversiones— dijo Harry, explicándole de la misma manera que se lo explicaría a un niño.

 

—Lo entiendo, supongo. Todavía me resulta difícil creer que Draco examine los anuncios sexosos de una revista mágica gay."

 

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Si esa varita encaja...

 

Hermione se echó a reír y se acercó a su lado. —Necesitas ser más especifico; sabes que le encanta alardear sobre su marca tenebrosa en todo el lugar.

 

Harry rodó los ojos. —Él es un héroe de guerra trágica, así que... ¿debería jugar a eso? Atención ex-Mortífagos: Quiero que me follen.

 

—¿Por qué no?—Preguntó Hermione. —Obviamente están todavía alrededor. Draco lee las páginas de anuncios. A él le encantaría tener sexo con alguien que se excita por la Marca Oscura.

 

—¿Así que debo usar la Marca Tenebrosa para atraer a Malfoy?— Harry preguntó con escepticismo.

 

—Bueno, a falta de mejores palabras, sí. En el anuncio pon que tienes deseos de un hombre que haya sido tatuado por el Señor Oscuro y quieres recrear el escenario del prisionero.

 

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Crees que él iría por eso?

 

—¿Por qué no? Sabemos que le gusta ir arriba y los juegos de rol, además muestra su Marca Tenebrosa como si fuera una herida de batalla. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

 

Después de diez minutos de larga discusión y edición, Harry y Hermione vieron terminada su obra maestra:

 

_**Prisionero capturado busca compañero de tortura** _

 

_Miembro de la orden viajaba de polizón cuando fue capturado en las mazmorras de un mortífago. Preparado, lubricado para sentir tú verga latiendo en mi interior. Alto, delgado y listo para ser tomado._

 

_Buscando un mortífago que secretamente ha anhelado estar encima de mí durante años. Debes haber sido instruido en tortura, informado sobre mí, y puede utilizar cualquier recurso necesario._

 

_Sólo aquellos con genuinas marcas oscuras pueden responder._

 

 

—Si esto no lo seduce, nada lo hará— dijo Hermione con sombría satisfacción y se giró hacia Harry. —¿Cómo sabes que una vez que él vea que eres tú el del anuncio, no se dará la vuelta y irá?

 

Harry dio un aplauso. —Voy a estar con el rostro cubierto todo el tiempo. Luego, cuando me revelé, después del sexo espectacular, no va a tener más remedio que admitir lo que siente por mí.

 

—Estás dejando mucho a la suerte, ¿no? Es un Slytherin. No le va a gustar ser manipulado.

 

—Lo superará una vez que me folle— respondió Harry con confianza.

 

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Bueno Harry, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

 

El anuncio había sido publicado hacía dos semanas en _WandWorks_. Harry se paseaba nerviosamente por su Flu cada noche, esperando desesperadamente que Malfoy se comunicara con él. La tensión sexual entre ellos había sido insoportable por los últimos meses. Harry estaba preocupado de que Malfoy hubiera pensado que todo había sido producto de la borrachera y que Harry realmente no lo quería. Hacía varias semanas, que habían _fajado_ en el baño y cada vez que salían por unos tragos, acababan besándose como un par de adolescentes cachondos.

 

Estaba bien y todo, pero Harry prefería recordar las conversaciones que tenían antes del besuqueo. Malfoy era un imbécil, pero era un imbécil entrañable. Harry había comenzado a mirar con interés las bromas que intercambiaban en el trabajo.

 

Había una conversación en particular que Harry recordaba con cierto cariño; fue una en la que discutieron las ventajas de afeitarse las piernas. Ambos encontraban que era una manera fácil de estar cómodo bajo las calientes y pesadas túnicas. Mientras todo el mundo se burlaba de Harry por ello, Draco lo había aprobado con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

 

Harry no podía soportarlo más. Estaba claro que Draco sentía algo por él, y que era demasiado tímido para admitirlo, a menos que estuviera borracho, claro. Y aun así, lo único que había hecho había sido dejarse llevar por sus necesidades físicas. No, si Harry pudiera acorralarlo después de unas sesiones fantásticas de sexo, podrían estar juntos.

 

De repente el Flu cobró vida. Harry saltó y casi se cae del sofá. —¿Señor?— preguntó una voz.

 

—¿Sí? ¿Eres de _WandWorks_?— Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo, y luego se golpeó a sí mismo por comportarse como un colegial. Tenía que calmarse.

 

—Hay una respuesta a su anuncio. Número 2983757, ¿correcto? Usted pidió permanecer en el anonimato, así que por eso estamos en contacto con usted ahora.

 

—¿Puedes verificar si cumple con todos mis requisitos?— Preguntó Harry.

 

—Lleva la Marca Tenebrosa, sí—, respondió el hombre, el juicio en su voz. —Tenía la esperanza de que usted estuviera dispuesto esta noche a las 9 PM. ¿Está bien para usted?

 

Harry gritó de alegría, y luego trató de disimular su emoción con indiferencia. Se aclaró la garganta, —Sí, está bien. Dile que mi puerta se desbloqueará y que espero que esté en su personaje desde el momento en que entre.

 

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. —¿Algo más?

 

—Dile que– Dile que no tiene permitido quitar la cubierta de mi rostro.

 

—Muy bien—. La chimenea dio un crujido y el hombre desapareció bajo las llamas.

 

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar y de inmediato lamentó haber acordado una hora de reunión tan próxima. Tomaría un poco de _trabajo con la varita_ convertir su habitación en un calabozo.

 

* * *

 

—El Señor Oscuro me ha dicho que tienes información—, Harry oyó una voz que le susurró suavemente al oído.

 

Harry se estremeció. Después de cubrir sus paredes en ladrillos húmedos e instalar un par de grilletes en uno de ellos, se había quitado toda su ropa excepto por un par de calzoncillos negros de seda. Entonces, había tomado una de sus fundas negras y había metido la cabeza en ella, un cinturón alrededor del cuello para mantenerse en su lugar. Había estado esperando 10 minutos en silencio, dolorosamente erecto y con la esperanza de que Draco se mostraría pronto. No estaba decepcionado.

 

—Nunca—, espetó Harry. — _Nunca_ traicionaría a la Orden.

 

Los largos dedos le recorrieron la espalda, enviando feroces escalofríos directo a su espalda. —Ya veremos.

 

Los dedos de Draco le apretaron más fuerte, seguro le dejaría moretones donde le estaba tocando. De repente dejó de apretarlo. Antes de que Harry pudiera sentir más deseo, sintió un dolor punzante en rodajas sobre el estómago. Una maldición que escocía con demasiada fuerza.

 

—Hay mucho más de donde vino éste, así que dime, ¿ahora dónde planea atacar la Orden?— la voz arrastró las palabras, sus labios rozando la mejilla de Harry. La tela de la almohada se frotó contra él, y Harry deseó poder sentir los labios de Draco contra su mejilla.

 

Antes de que pudiera concentrarse en los labios si quiera, las manos volvieron, trazando la marca con la varita que seguramente había dejado en él. —No voy a decir nada—, susurró Harry, apretando su pecho mientras sentía la punta de la varita presionando contra su carne.

 

—Ya estás atado, pedazo de mierda, tengo aquí mi varita, dispuesta a torturarte a la admisión. Podría odiar herir tu pequeño cuerpecito sólo por un poco de información.

 

—Hazlo—, susurró Harry, presionando contra la punta de la varita. —Eso es lo único que los mortífagos pueden pensar ¿no? ¿servir a su _amo_?

 

Draco agarró un puñado de pelo de Harry y lo arrastró más cerca. —Voy a estar haciendo algo más que servir a mi amo esta noche. Voy a obtener algo para mí—. Draco empujó a Harry contra la pared, haciendo que su piel se raspara contra el ladrillo desigual y pusiera una mueca de dolor.

 

—¿Es lo peor que tienes?—, dijo Harry firmemente. —No estoy asustado por un poco de tortura.

 

La varita se movió hasta la barbilla de Harry. —Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho “poco”—El cinturón se apretó alrededor de su cuello. —No te preocupes, no te voy a privar completamente de aire. Todavía quiero oírte gemir cuando me vengo dentro de ti.

 

Gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Draco deslizándose debajo de las correas de sus calzoncillos. —Eres una sucia putita, te gusta la idea de que un mortífago malote esté dentro de ti, ¿no? ¿Quieres que te joda hasta que se te salgan los sesos? ¿Quieres que un mortífago repulsivo te joda tan duro, que no seas capaz de sentarse durante días?

 

—Sí—, Harry chilló. —Quiero que me folles.

 

Los labios de Draco estaban apretados alrededor del pezón izquierdo de Harry. Quién gritó, tanto en el dolor como placer por Draco que iba bajando. Luchó contra sus cadenas, buscando más contacto corporal. —Por favor—, rogó.

 

—No hasta que me digas que está buscando la orden—, Draco exigió mientras lamia el pezón de Harry, su lengua revoloteando arriba y abajo.

 

—Ellos quieren – encontrar – a Mulciber—, Harry jadeó, incapaz de pensar.

 

La succión se detuvo. —¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó Draco, deslizando un dedo por la entrada de Harry, quien apretó su culo alrededor del dedo.

 

—No voy a decir más nada—, dijo Harry rotundamente.

 

El dedo se abrió camino brutalmente dentro de Harry, golpeando hábilmente su próstata, logrando que Harry terminara, y con un grito se derramó en sus calzoncillos.

 

La mano libre de Draco golpeó a Harry en la cara. —¿Te di permiso para venirte?— le preguntó bruscamente. —Serás terriblemente castigado por esto.

 

Harry se retorció contra los grilletes, agotado y exhausto. —Oh, eso espero.

 

El dedo que estaba dentro de su culo se movió más profundo, y luego se retiró rápidamente. Harry se preparó, y luego sintió tres dedos golpeando dentro él. —Vete a la mierda.

 

—¿No deberías estar diciendo “jódeme”? —Preguntó Draco, pellizcando el pezón de Harry con su mano libre.

 

Harry estaba agradecido por las cadenas que lo mantenían de pie, ya que había perdido completamente el control de sus piernas. Draco sabía cómo maniobrar sus dedos dentro de él, así que estaba recibiendo la justa cantidad de placer y dolor.

 

—Ya estás duro otra vez, traidor sangre sucia?— Draco se burló, sacando sus dedos de Harry. Encontrándose después con la garganta de Harry. Lo golpeó contra la pared, aún más fuerte. —Dime, pequeña puta, ¿por qué iba a joderte cuando eso es lo que realmente quieres?

 

Harry luchaba por respirar. —Yo– yo— Los dedos de Draco soltaron su agarre. —Porque eso es lo que tú también quieres—, dijo con un tono de valentía. —Me has deseado durante años, lo sé. He sentido tu mirada en mi cuello y recuerdo lo mucho que disfrutaste besarme. No fue más que un intercambio de borrachos, ¿verdad?

 

Los dedos se retiraron bruscamente del cuello de Harry. Se quedó helado. —Draco, espera.

 

—¿Para qué, Potter?— Draco replicó. —¿Me atraes aquí como parte de tu pequeña fantasía? Tonto de mí, caí en tu trampa—. Harry podía oír la humillación en su voz.

 

—Estoy atado, mi cara está cubierta, y tengo los calzoncillos pegajosos. ¿Puedes al menos desatarme y sacarme esta funda de almohada con sangre para que podamos tener una conversación decente?

 

La funda de almohada fue arrancada. Harry miró fijamente los ojos de Draco Malfoy, el hombre del que había estado enamorado durante muchos años. Usaba su túnica de mortífago. Tenía el pelo revuelto y Harry pudo ver el contorno de su erección en sus pantalones. Se veía miserable. —Escúpelo—, dijo Draco, cruzando los brazos.

 

Harry levantó la vista hacia él. —¿No me vas a quitar las esposas?

 

—No es malditamente probable.

 

—Bien Draco, lo siento, te engañé, sí, pero–.. pero no se me ocurría otra manera para que te fijaras en mí— dijo Harry, buscando la cara de Draco. Quien miraba hacia otro lado. —Vamos, Draco, di algo.

 

—¿Fijarme en ti? ¡Claro que me fijo en ti! ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Tienes el culo más delicioso que he visto nunca— Draco soltó. —Pero soy Draco Malfoy, el mortífago fácil-para-coger ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú, quiera estar con alguien como yo?

 

Harry se rió. Draco lo miró furioso, pero Harry se apresuró a decir: —Quiero estar contigo. Te he deseado desde nuestros días de escuela. Estos últimos años no he querido nada más que sentirte dentro de mí. Tienes que saber que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para tenerte al menos por una vez. Draco, estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante varios segundos llenos de tensión. —Potter, eres un idiota. Sólo tú puedes estar encadenado a la pared y decir que me amas.

 

Harry abrió la boca para mendigar. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, los labios de Draco se pegaron a los suyos, sus dedos apretando su culo acercándolo más cada vez. Harry dejó escapar un gemido sobre los labios de Draco y se apretó contra su pantalón. —Por favor—, susurró. —Te necesito dentro de mí.

 

Draco deslizó los calzoncillos de Harry hacia abajo, luego le dio la vuelta, golpeando su pecho contra la pared. —Recuerda, yo sigo siendo un mortífago malo—, murmuró al oído de Harry y luego se dejó caer de rodillas. Sin dudarlo, terminó de sacarle los calzoncillos mojados. Abrió a Harry expandiéndolo. Trazando un camino a lo largo de su entrada con la lengua.

 

Harry amaba el _rimming_. Era una de las acciones más íntimas, que una persona puede hacer para un amante. Su verga se sacudió al sentir la húmeda lengua de Draco, burlándose de él, moviéndose rápido contra su abertura. Harry volvió la cabeza contra la pared, enterrando su rostro en sus brazos, mientras trataba de no gritar.

 

Harry no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Que este hermoso tipo le estuviera dando un increíble _rimming_. El hecho de que este imbécil quisiera estar con él, lo mareaba de excitación. ¿Pero esto? Esto era demasiado. Durante mucho tiempo había esperado _este_ momento, y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo disfrutarlo correctamente.

 

Sintió que Draco apretaba sus nalgas, para separarlas, y presionó la lengua contra su abertura. Se retorció contra hábil lengua de Draco, deseando que fuera más profundo.

 

Pero el muy cabrón se apartó. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro sin sentido. —Por favor—, gimió.

 

Harry miró a Draco, quien se estaba lamiendo los labios. —Sólo lo estoy saboreando—, dijo con indiferencia, y luego emboscó el agujero de Harry otra vez.

 

Esto era mucho más intenso que antes. La punta de los dedos de Draco estaban apretando sus caderas con fuerza, seguramente dejaría moretones. Lamió y chupó con un ritmo feroz, metiendo la lengua dentro y fuera del agujero de Harry. Algunas veces Draco jadeaba buscando aire, sólo un poco, antes de atacarlo de nuevo.

 

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que esto significa para los dos. Con este acto, pertenecía a Draco y Draco le pertenecía. Él estaba enamorado desde que había estado en cuarto año en Hogwarts, y le había tomado cerca de diez años entenderlo. Ya no tenía que sentarse en el bar, esperando a que Draco le mostrara que existía una remota posibilidad de que pudieran besarse estando borrachos.

 

Draco hizo una pausa y Harry se volvió, tratando de mirar hacia atrás. —¿Por qué te detuviste?— Harry demandó.

 

—Te voy a joder ahora mismo. Así. Sin preparar, sólo con mi saliva.

 

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

 

—¿Preguntar?— Draco dijo con su sonrisa burlona patentada, empujándolo contra la pared. —Esto es sexo con un mortífago después de todo.

 

Harry sonrió. —Vas a tener que darme el mejor orgasmo de mi vida para que hable—, dijo, tomando de nueva cuenta su papel de prisionero.

 

—Eso suena como un desafío. En este caso, parece que tendremos que cambiar de posición—, murmuró Draco y Harry dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

 

Draco levantó a Harry y lo presionó contra la pared. Harry rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su caderas, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

 

Malfoy abrió rápidamente su túnica, revelando su pene erecto. Se colocó en la entrada de Harry y se deslizó camino dentro. Draco empujó con firmeza, esperando a que los músculos de Harry se relajaran, luego presionó un poco más. Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de ardor mientras su cuerpo se abría a algo más grande de lo que solía estar acostumbrado.

 

Un minuto después, Draco estaba completamente envainado en el interior de Harry. Empezó a moverse tímidamente al principio, pero Harry se empujó hacia adelante, instándolo a ir más duro.

 

Era una dicha completa. Draco lo follaba con un ritmo lento, acumulando intensidad y presión conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se agachó y pellizcó dolorosamente a Harry, logrando que chillara. Él sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Draco había trabajado toda la noche y debido su habilidad follando, estaba cada vez más cerca a cada segundo.

 

Draco terminó primero, rápido y duro. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero llevó las manos a la pared para sostenerse mientras llenaba a Harry con su _venida._ El calor y la fuerza del orgasmo de Draco fue suficiente para llevar a Harry al borde. Se aferró al pecho de Draco, gritando promesas de amor, mientras terminaba.

 

Se quedaron en silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento. Harry fue el primero en hablar. —Sigues en tu túnica de mortífago.

 

—Lo sé—, jadeó Draco. —Si tienes algún problema con eso, recuerda que mi verga se encuentra todavía en tu culo.

 

Harry le dio un beso en los labios. —No tengo ningún problema con cualquiera de esas cosas.

 

* * *

Draco se deslizó en la cabina y asintió a la persona frente a él.

 

—Te dije que podía hacerlo.

 

—Bien, bien Granger. Tú ganas. Has convencido a Potter de admitir lo que siente por mí—, respondió Draco, levantando las manos en defensa. —Voy a admitir que tenía unas dudas, viniendo de ti, pero pensé que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarme a conseguirlo, eras tú la indicada.

 

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. —Aunque estoy de acuerdo, era una apuesta arriesgada. ¡Pero lo conoces tan bien! Compró la idea del mortífago tan rápido, que pensé por un segundo que estaba mintiendo.

 

Draco sonrió y tomó una papa del plato de Hermione. —Sólo necesitaba que pusieras la idea en su cabeza, él se encargaría del resto.

 

—Draco, hay una cosa que tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que lo amabas?

 

—Por la misma razón que él no pudo hacerlo en una situación normal—, respondió.

 

—Tenías miedo de que en realidad no sintiera lo mismo—, bromeó Hermione.

 

—Cállate—, Draco aspiró. —Estoy seguro de que muchos están contentos ahora, ya que no tienen que escuchar a Potter llorar por mí.

 

Ella negó con la cabeza. —En todo caso, aumentó. Lo que sea que le hayas hecho la noche anterior, lo dejó muy nervioso.

 

—No te gustaría saberlo— Draco respondió, y luego se levantó. —Bueno, me voy. Veré a Potter para el almuerzo.

 

—Que se diviertan, tortolitos—. Hermione sonrió, y miró a Draco retirarse. No estaba segura de que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, pero fue un éxito ¡el plan lo había sido!

 

**FIN.**


End file.
